Shadaze Heart on fire
by der riese
Summary: shadow y sus amigos deciden vivir en la tierra ya que les resulto mas agradable en el tiempo que ellos estuvieron allí pero la vida normal que shadow tenia, cambiara cuando un sentimiento que el ya hacia olvidado vuelve a fluir por la persona menos esperada.


En primera HOLIS e,e eh jugado unos cuantos juego de Sonic y no sé exactamente todo acerca de su universo (para que no salgan con que- pero esto no pasa o nunca sucedió esto o te equivocaste ETC.) espero y disfruten de este fanfic que no sé cuánto valla a durar con respecto a la ortografía puntuación etc. espero me tengan paciencia luego se me pasan cosas X'D por ultimo aclaremos algo si me voy a basar en los personajes que conozco del mundo de Sonic les voy a modificar un poco para que se vean más humanos digamos el uso de ropa en el caso de los hombres todo pasara en la tierra no estarán de la altura como en los juegos o comics tendrá una altura como si de un humano normal se tratara tan bien sé que tienen poderes obvio :B pero no pienso hacer ese tipo de historias sino algo más romántico y tranquilo (ejm ya sé que shadow usa sus botas pero en este fic no las incluiré ) sin más preámbulos comencemos C:

CAP 1: por un favor

La tarde transcurría como de costumbre para nuestro erizo solitario solo paz y tranquilidad recostado en el bosque mirando de lejos el horizonte frente al lago por su mente recordaba a aquella humana en el arca maría pero esta vez no era un recuerdo que lo atormentara después de tanto tiempo al fin comprendió que eso ni significara que su vida estuviera llena de amargura el viento hacia que su playera se moviera de un lado a otro arrullándolo tranquilamente nada podía arruinar ese tarde.

Sonic: hey shadow.-saludaba una irritante voz para él.

Shadow: Sonic.-respondía dando un gran suspiro con los ojos cerrados

Sonic: como estas shadow.

Shadow: ¿viniste a fastidiarme? o ¿quieres algo de mí?

Sonic: oh vamos shadow siempre eres a si de amargado con tu vida sabes tú….

Shadow lanzo una mirada totalmente seria sobre Sonic.

Sonic: ok ok ya entiendo al grano pues los chicos y yo queríamos ver si te unirías a una pequeña velada más tarde.

Shadow: de acuerdo.-respondía el erizo negro mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones vaqueros negros

Sonic: oh vamos shadow será divertido es un simple juego de cartas y…. ¿ESPERA QUE?

Shadow: dije que está bien acaso eres sordo.-mencionaba mientras daba un golpe a la oreja de Sonic.

Sonic: ¿puedo preguntar? ¿Porque? –mientras se sobaba su oreja

Shadow: no dejarías de fastidiarme.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de knuckles cargando 2 bolsas con refrigerios llegaron a una casa bastante grande.

Shadow: debo admitir que me dan ganas de dejar mi empleo en las fuerzas GUN no me pagan lo suficiente.

Tocaron la puerta después de unos minutos silver abrió la puerta de la casa.

Silver: HEY SHADOW NO ESPERABA QU…..-inmediatamente shadow lanzo la bolsa para que el las agarrara.

Shadow feliz por haber silenciado a silver entro a la casa al final cerrando la puerta en el interior de la casa se encontrabas knuckles tails silver shadow Sonic jet storm y el equipo chaotix que se encontraban frente a la consola de videojuegos en total idiotez.

Luego de unos minutos de plática procedieron a sentarse en una mesa redonda donde jet comenzó a barajear las cartas y jugaron hasta que dieron las 3:00AM.

Sonic: y silver donde esta blaze.

Silver: ella hum creo que dijo algo de araña sabana.

Shadow: ¿España?

Silver: si eso fue a un viaje de negocios.

Knuckles: increíble hace poco que entro en esa empresa y ya tiene hasta viajes es sorprendente pero silver jet trabaja skater profesional junto con storm yo como entrenador personal tails trabaja en un importante laboratorio shadow es un agente especial de GUN junto con rouge amy trabaja en una florería con cream y wave…. A sí que tú ¿que haces!?

Silver: eh bueno yo…..

Tails: silver debes buscar un trabajo blaze no siempre te prestara dinero y si me equivoco abusas de su buena fe…. Como alguien que conozco –mientras miraba fijamente a Sonic.

Sonic: vamos tails ya te dije que mañana buscare trabajo.

Tails: si me has dicho lo mismo desde hace 3 meses

Silver: de acuerdo calma ya estoy buscando un trabajo más bien mañana comenzare con uno en una tienda 24/7.

Shadow: has caído bajo silver-remarcaba mientras tomaba un bazo de licor.

Jet: silver no me importa en lo más mínimo tu vida pero esos trabajos son muy pesados.

Silver: lo sé por eso tome el turno de día.

Knuckles: bueno chicos el team chaotix desapareció junto con mi consola de nuevo-suspiraba

Shadow: si ya es tarde lo mejor será retirarnos.

De la misma manera todos fueron hacia sus casas no sin antes despedirse shadow fue primero en irse que había dado una impresión completamente diferente a la usual.

Ya en el departamento de shadow él no se quejaba solo un poco knuckles tenía casa…..mansión mas bien su sueldo era el más jugoso junto con el de tails pero el miraba su departamento el cual hacia toda referencia al típico departamento de soltero.

Shadow entro y encendió la luz colocando su chamarra de cuero en un perchero poco a poco se quitó la camisa y los pantalones quedando únicamente en bóxer abrió el refrigerador para tomar un poco de agua fría y fue a la cama ya recostado viendo el reloj su teléfono sonó.

Suena: Monster matchbook romance-como timbre

Shadow: bueno-tomo el teléfono sin saber quién era

Silver: shadow soy yo silver mira tengo un problema blaze regresa a la ciudad mañana y prometí pasar por ella pero el trabajo no me lo va a permitir y no quiero verme como un inútil desempleado el primer día podrías pasar por ella porfa porfa porfaaaaaa.

Shadow- ESTA BIEN SILVER YA BASTA PASARE POR ELLA SI PERO DEJAME DORMIR!.

Silver: gracias su vuelo debe arribar a las 10 AM adiós.

Shadow odiaba los lugares atascados de personas pero debía ir al aeropuerto por blaze no estaba muy lejos de donde él viví hora dependiendo el tráfico.

Shadow: blaze eh? Hace tiempo que no la veo debe seguir siendo la princesa mimada que es siempre odio su actitud no debe haber cambiado mucho.

Shadow hace mucho que no veía a blaze pero el aun la recordaba a blaze con esa vestimenta típica que ella usaba le parecía graciosa.

Shadow: bueno al menos silver dejara de joderme-mientras se cubría con la cobija.

Era lunes en la mañana todos sabían lo agitado que estaban en sus trabajos o bueno los que trabajaban ese lunes shadow se levantó a las 4:00 AM para alistarse quería salir antes de que la ora pico comenzara en la calles shadow comenzó a vestirse de mala gana era un día libre para el pero por el favor que acepto debía madrugar se puso unos vaquero negros con botas militares negras y una camisa en v blanca. Bajo al estacionamiento quería con todas sus ganas llevar su motocicleta pero luego pensó en el equipaje que traería consigo blaze.

No hace mucho shadow había comprado un challenger hellcat el diseño a shadow le encanto admitía que los humanos hacían bueno vehículos.

Shadow: bueno en marcha –mientras salía del estacionamiento la calle estaba casi sola las ventajas de ir temprano el camino fue largo pero al final llego con 1 hora de anticipación.

Shadow: bien ahora solo debo esperar aquí parado.

Dieron las 10AM y no había nada en los horarios de la llegada del vuelo de blaze.

Shadow: oiga disculpe pero el vuelo de España ¿no debió ya haber arribado?

-si señor pero nos informaron que hubo un peño retraso.

Shadow:¿de cuánto tiempo hablamos?

-unas 2 horas.

Shadow fue a la sección de comidas por un bocadillo para pasar el rato ya que se fue en ayunas y no llevo mucho dinero debido a que no pensaba tardar y lo único que consiguió comprar fue una barra de granola.

Shadow: 2 horas…. Dos malditas horas….. silver me debes una y muy grande.-mencionaba mientras comía frustrado.

El tiempo pasó y shadow se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta en la sala de esperas con una Tablet con el nombre de blaze en la pantalla el vuelo finalmente llego y todos comenzaron a bajar entre ellos aquella hermosa gata color lila vio la Tablet puesta sobre una mesa ella sin pensárselo se acercó esperando toparse con silver o amy pero para su sorpresa era nada más que aquel erizo negro que ella recordaba como el emo más grande del mundo.

Blaze: shad.-mientras trataba de despertarlo.

Noto que el cuerpo de shadow que en su opinión no estaba nada mal en ese momento shadow despertó con los ojos entre abiertos noto a blaze que llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla azul y una camisa y una camisa color azul blaze se sonrojo levemente aunque logro ocultarlo por su lado shadow no.

Shadow:…hun cuanto tiempo sin verte blaze has cambiado bastante.

Blaze: si jeje ha sido mucho tiempo pero…hum ¿shadow y tus zapatos? .mientras miraba sus botas.

Shadow: eso bueno solo los uso cuando trabajo en la gun fuera de eso uso zapatos común y corrientes recuerda que ahora todos tenemos trabajo en este mundo meno Sonic..

Blaze: sigue siendo el mismo espíritu libre eh?

Shadow: yo diría mas bien flojo e irresponsable-mientras bebía un trago de café.

Blaze: y bueno ¿has venido a acompañar a silver? ¿Dónde está?

Shadow: pues… NO silver aunque no lo creas consiguió un trabajo dijo que el se había comprometido con verte en este lugar pero consiguió un trabajo.

Blaze: espera hablamos del mismo silver el silver que yo conozco!.-mencionaba completamente sorprendida.

Shadow: si el mismo aunque solo en una tienda de conveniencia es mejor que nada.

Blaze: al fin silver me podrá pagar todo el dinero que me debe jeje.-mencionaba en forma de broma.

Shadow: espera recuerda donde trabaja y para ser exactos silver te debe mucho dinero.

Blaze: … ya lo se pero al menos ya no me pedirá dinero bueno shadow es temprano quieres tomar algo con gusto invito.

Shadow: NO! … digo no gracias hum estoy bien.

Blaze: vamos shadow no pienso cobrarte.

Los dos se acomodaron en la mesa que estaba shadow el fue por 2 café ya que les hacía bastante falta a ambos comenzaron platicando de que habían hecho de sus vidas desde que no se veían blaze aunque no lo menciono estaba bastante sorprendida por la actitud de de shadow ya no era el típico emo mal humorado que conocía bueno aun se le notaba en la cara pero ahora hablaba como si de alguien normal se tratara.

Blaze: bueno ya perdimos mucho tiempo debo ir a cobrarle a silver.-decía en un tono sarcástico.

Shadow: ¿no habías dicho que no? siento lastima de silver con una novia co

mo tu que en lo único que piensa es en arreglar cuentas.

Ese comentario hizo que blaze se sonrojara y respondiera inmediatamente.

Blaze: no te equivocas.

Shadow: ¿eh?

Blaze: no no soy .. Novia de silver solo somos amigos.-decía entre dientes

Shadow: oh lo siento pues creía que lo eran desde que los conozco siempre han estado juntos y pues uno piensa…

Blaze: ¿un momento cuantos piensan eso!?

Shadow: pue todos.

Blaze: no se que hacer bueno olvidemos ese tema donde esta tu auto.

Shadow: como sabias que tengo auto.

Bueno no vendrías por mi en tu moto o en autobús ¿verdad?

Shadow: tushe.

Después de ir por las maletas de blaze shadow estaba atónito de la cantidad.

Shadow: debes estar jodiendome quien necesita tantas maletas.

Blaze: se nota que no has visto a amy jeje

Shadow acomodo las maletas en en la cajuela las que no entraron las acomodo en la parte trasera aun asi sobresalían haciendo que quedara poco espacio adelanta.

Shadow: bueno entra-mientras abría la puerta del acompañante.

Blaze: es un poco apretado no cres.

Shadow: si bueno la maleta mas grande ocupo todo el espacio en la cajuela y las pequeñas los asientos traseros y parte de tu asiento.

Al iniciar el camino en carretera.

Blaze: ¿que tanto nos llevara el camino de regreso?.

Shadow: 5 o 6 con el trafico.

Blaze:*bostezo* lo siento shadow pero me esta ganando el sueño

Shadow: pero si acabas de tomarte un café.

Blaze: lo se pero no eh dormido en estas últimas semanas.

Shadow: ok ok antes de que te vallas dime a donde te llevo.

Blaze: a casa de amy dijo que me dejaría quedar con ella mientras arreglo mi departamento.

Shadow: de acuerdo enton…

Blaze quedo casi aun lado de sahdow estaba tan cerca que sin querer se recargo en su hombro cuando cayó dormida shadow se sorprendió quizás si venia realmente cansada le hablo un par de veces a ver si no estaba jugando pero no era típico de ella con su actitud shadow no hizo mas que no molestarla mientras dormia pero en el fondo shadow comenzaba a sentir algo quizás fue la sorpresa de su nueva apariencia o tal vez el hecho de saber que no Salía con silver lo cual le daba esperanzas.

Shadow:*pensamientos* debo admitirlo es hermosa … su olor es único puedo sentirlo desde mi hombro pe… PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO NO! NO PIENSO VOLVER A TENER ESE TIPO DE SENTIMIENTOS SOLO ES UN FAVOR LA LLEVARE A CASA Y ESO ES TODO no pienso levantarme falsas esperanzas.

Shadow no quería tener ese tipo de sentimientos desde lo que paso con maría aunque maría fue solo su amiga el no quería sufrir por otra mujer dejo de pensar en eso y se consentro en llevar a blaze con amy.

Bueno aquí la primera parte no sé exactamente cuándo saque la otra pero espero que les guste


End file.
